


A child's laughter

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tpm_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His child's laughter and happiness was such bright spot in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A child's laughter

Posted to [](http://tpm100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tpm100**](http://tpm100.livejournal.com/) I have such a hard time trying to keep to 100 words.

The high pitched laughter and childish giggles drew Bail from his work. He put down the latest Senate report, grinning as he listened to the sounds of his daughter's laughter echoing through the house. No doubt she was running her poor governess off her feet again.

His child's laughter and happiness was such bright spot in his life. Every time he heard Leia laugh or giggle, it warmed him, gave him strength in the deepening darkness around him.

Leaving his work behind, Bail went in search of Leia.


End file.
